Star Wars: Force and Destiny
"End of an era... Rise of an Empire..." - Catchphrase of Force and Destiny. Star Wars: Force and Destiny, otherwise known as Force and Destiny, is a multi-session, fan-run, non-canon Star Wars Roleplaying Campaign set chronologically before, during, and after the events of Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones' and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith using Fantasy Flight Games' Star Wars Roleplaying system. Force and Destiny is set between 25 BBY - 16 BBY, or 25 years before the Battle of Yavin to 16 years before the Battle of Yavin. It is connected to sister campaigns, 'Star Wars: Edge of the Empire, Star Wars: Age of Rebellion,'' Star Wars: Age of Resistance,''' Star Wars: Alliance at War,'' and '''Star Wars: A New Dawn. It features three main Player Characters named Heyvis Trockz, Valo Sindar, and Ghaa Tabbak, all serving as Jedi in the age of the Clone Wars. The Plot Season One - A New Generation Prelude I: The Trials Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny PRELUDE I - THE TRIALS There is unrest in the Galactic Senate. Several thousand star systems threaten to secede from the millenia old REPUBLIC as the JEDI, keepers of peace, continue to prosper. A new group of padawans have just begun to tap their potential. Beginning with their trials, the padawans begin their trials at the homeworld of the Jedi Order, TYTHON. As they move toward the Jedi Homeworld, the padawans must face grave dangers on the sacred lands. Only the FORCE will guide them…. Opening Scene: The screen pans downward showing the illustrious world of Tython. A red Consular-class shuttle, The Tythos, zooms past. "This is a very dangerous trial, but if you can complete it, you can prove great potential to be a Jedi Knight." Mace Windu says, stepping down from the cockpit to speak to the padawans. "We understand master." A Pantoran nods, pulling his hood over his head. "And... Take this. It doesn't hurt to contact us if there's a situation beyond your control. We do want to preserve the world..." Windu passes a small comlink to the padawans. A Dathomirian Zabrak retrieves it. The cruiser lowers and lands in a field not far from a great mountain range. "Remember when you find him, let him show you the holocron. May the Force be with you." The padawans step off the boarding ramp as Windu raises it. The shuttle then lifts off and flies upward away from the planet. Synopsis: The two young Jedi immediately begin searching for the lost Jedi master. Their goal is to find him and learn under him. Valo and Heyvis both climb on top of a small cliff face to get a better view of the area. They see a very thick field extending for miles but Valo notices what looks like a hooded figure. The two immediately climb down but notice the sun is setting and getting dark. Valo and Heyvis both decide it is safer to make a camp rather than attempt to make any further movements. Valo sets up a small fire in a crevasse not far from the cliff face. Heyvis decides to camp far away from his friend and does not set up a fire. Later that night, Heyvis awakes from what appears to be a group of hungry Flesh Raiders! Valo immediately gets up, running to help his friend as they both fight off the Flesh Raiders. Heyvis then decides to camp with Valo. Waking up the next morning, the two put out the fire, gather their belongings, and begin to hunt down the master where they last perceived he was at. They hike for several miles until they notice a raging storm coming in. Looking for a way to avoid it, they desperately search for a cave. Finding a small and cramped cave, the three hide inside while the raging storm of Force energy passes. After its passing several hours later, the two begin their search again. They push through a very tall mountain range and come across what appears to be an ancient Jedi Temple. They enter it and discover many old artifacts and relics still maintained to the current day. As they continue their search, Heyvis bumps into a holo of three figures standing with wearing medals. The figures show one Sith Pureblood, one Kyuzo, and one Noghri. They appeared to be apparent heroes to the Jedi. Moments later, they would witness a Force vision of a dark warrior and would fight him. After the fight, they noticed a small and frail old man meditating on a balcony. They would learn that he was indeed the master they were searching for. After training with him for one day, they learned several things from his holocron before activating the locator beacon. They bowed in reverence to the master and then left for the Coruscant Jedi Temple. Prelude II: Path of the Jedi Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny PRELUDE II: PATH OF THE JEDI There is unrest in the Galactic Senate. Several thousand star systems threaten to secede from the millenia old REPUBLIC as the JEDI, keepers of peace, continue to prosper. A group of young Jedi Padawans, powerful in the force, have just finished their first trial on TYTHON, the ancient homeland of the Jedi. There, they have built their first blades and begun their path to Knighthood. While these padawans continue their training, a new threat approaches. One clouded by the Dark Side. A lone assassin prepares to lead the Republic into chaos. They begin their passage with killing the new senator of MIRIAL, one of the few wishing to keep the Republic from creating an army.... Opening Scene: The screen pans down to a red Consular Class ship flying toward the city world below. It lands in the Jedi Temple hanger, as three young Jedi padawans, one Pantoran and one Zabrak, look into the hanger as two Delta 6-Sprite Class Starfighters fly overhead. A blue L-3P0 units looks over to them. “The masters are ready to see you in the council chambers.” Synopsis: The masters had informed the padawans of a special assignment to guard the senator from Mirial, Erial Nomani, as they have felt a disturbance that could mean death. After leaving, they met with the senator and discussed the security. Heyvis, staying on the upper level, rested on the couch by the quarters. Valo decided to check the level below only to find someone hiding in a closet. Valo opening up the closet to find a strange man who would only go by "Big Doc" stating he was a princess and a queen. Feeling this to be a security concern, Valo had Big Doc shipped to a prison to be questioned by the masters of the order. Later that night, Valo checked in on the room the senator was staying in. He walked in to find four IG-series droids kidnapping the Senator. Heyvis, running in behind Valo, instantly pulled his weapon and attacked the droids. However, the droid carrying the senator threw her out the window and jumped out himself. Valo and Heyvis raced after, grabbing a speeder and chasing after her. After several attempts to free her, they had failed to retrieve her. After failing to free the senator, the council informed the two that they would have them work with Big Doc to help free the senator before it was too late. Traveling to the world of Makeb, they used Big Doc's contacts to find the senator. They freed her from a destroyer droid holding her hostage and returned her safely to Coruscant so she could cast her vote in the senate. Prelude III: Trial of Skill Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny PRELUDE III - TRIAL OF SKILL Peace reigns in THE REPUBLIC. The SENATE has voted against the creation of a Grand Army of the Republic, and the JEDI ORDER lives in harmony, training the next generation of padawans. A group of prominent young padawans have been sent to begin the TRIAL OF SKILL, an intensive trial to test the body and the discipline of each potential Knight. In the peace, dark forces are massing to face against the Republic. A CONFEDERACY rises on the Outer Rim, building up forces to face against the entire Galactic Republic. The only hope lies with the Jedi…. Opening Scene: Opening scene was lost. Synopsis: The padawans practiced for much time with the masters and then made their way to complete the trial of skill. After its completion, Valo and Heyvis were awarded the rank of Knight for successfully completing the trials. Season Two - The Hunt for Baku Episode I: Padawan Learner Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny EPISODE I: PADAWAN LEARNER War! A thousand year reign of peace has come to end as the galaxy remains divided between the loyalists of the REPUBLIC and the droid armies of the SEPARATIST ALLIANCE. Working with their mysterious CLONE ARMY, young JEDI KNIGHTS come to aid the Republic's defense while independant companies profit from the new war. As the war continues, two young Jedi Knights have been summoned by the council on a special assignment to help decided the fate of the the Republic.... Opening Scene: The screen lowers to the city world of Coruscant. Many ships can be seen flying to and from the sprawling world. One Consular-Class Corvette flies past aiming at the city planet. It docks on the landing docks as two young Jedi Knights walk down. Master Plo Koon approaches. “There you are. It is a pleasure to see you two. How are you doing?” “I’ve been better.” Valo nods to the Kel Dor before him. Heyvis continues walking, not saying a word. “Well, then I suppose you two are ready for the meeting.” “The summon seemed urgent.” Heyvis says, walking behind Valo and Plo Koon. “Indeed it is. The security of the Republic might be at stake. We were planning on having Skywalker come, but he was put on a follow-up mission to ensure Senator Amidala would be safe due to recent events.” They load onto a speeder as the screen wipes to the Jedi Temple. Inside the Council Chambers the two young Jedi stand before the rest of the masters. “It appears the Separatists are stronger than we realized. My data on Geonosis revealed that they had several droid factories, not to mention the modified frigates on the planet.” Obi-Wan says. “And now we have an entire army of clones that a long dead Jedi Master had ordered, you understand the importance of information at this time. We’re running on little and we need to know that at least our capital is safe. That’s why we’ve assigned you two.” Master Windu says. “I understand masters.” Heyvis bows. Valo bows shortly after and the two turn to walk out. “One more thing.” Master Windu stops them as they turn around. “It has been several years since you two have completed your training. Most new Knights begin to take on a padawan to learn of how to mentor others in the ways of the Jedi. It is time one of you get your chance. Valo, your turn has come. Padawan Tabbak, would you please step in.” Master Mundi says. The door slides open to a young Mon Calamari walking in and giving a slight nod with his head to the masters. “This is your new padawan.” Master Obi-Wan kicked back, putting his right leg over his left leg. Synopsis: Ghaa and Valo met. They began their new assignment. The three Jedi went down to level 1314 and met with Tott Ganto and spoke to him about passage to level 5, where they were told to find a man named Baku Task, a Separatist Spymaster plotting to attack the Senate Tower. They were beginning to make their way to level 5 where they were stopped by a group of Police droids. After unsuccessfully convincing them to leave them alone, the droids attacked the Jedi (perceived to be criminals) and forced the three to flee, making their way into a speeder and heading down into the underworld. They were being chased by two vehicles of security droids, managing to destroy one, however they were still being pursued. However, the speeder shut of due to lack of gas and the team went plummeting down the levels. Luckily, Tott had picked them up in a speeder moments before the crash of the speeder. They made passageway safely to level 5 and walked into a local cantina. Inside the cantina, it was filled with only aliens, allowing the three alien Jedi to fit in. Ghaa decided to stand back and watch while Valo made his way to a table and met with a Ithorian named Taleed Ivalice. There, Valo, Ghaa, and Heyvis decided to join Taleed in a form of Sabaac known as Corellian Spike. After making friends with Taleed, he informed them of Baku and the background information everyone in the area knew. Episode II: Bounty Hunters Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny EPISODE II: BOUNTY HUNTERS Turmoil engulfs the GALACTIC REPUBLIC. The JEDI KNIGHTS and their CLONE ARMY are all that stands between the Republic and doom. In the UNDERWORLD of CORUSCANT, 3 young Jedi hunt the allusive BAKU TASK, a SEPARATIST spymaster planning to harm the Republic. Learning a potential location for their enemy, the three make way posing as BOUNTY HUNTERS to discover and stop them.... Opening Scene: “I’ll stand.” Heyvis says, holding back his cards. The Ithorian places his cards down along with everyone else. “Zero.” Ghaa smirks, as Valo says the same thing. “Positive One.” Heyvis says, looking down. “Eh-wanna-wonga.” The Ithorian nods as each take their winnings. “Good game friend.” Valo nods as he stands up, followed by Ghaa and Heyvis. The cantina appeared less rowdy than when they had initially walked in, but there was a standoff between a Gamorrean and a small astromech. The astromech looked ancient, operating on four legs instead of two, with a flat head and a large body. Immediately the astromech opened up a top port on it’s rusted head and fired off two rounds, killing the Gamorrean. Seeing this, many of the people inside the cantina looked fearful of the droid, seeing what he was capable of. The droid gave a few beeps and whistles as it moved away and stood at the door, waiting for someone to open the door. Synopsis: After watching the fight go off, Valo walked over and opened the door for the droid T3-M2. Teethree gave a thankful nod and made his way out. Valo felt that would not be the last time he would see T3 however. Making their way over to a shop known to be owned by Baku, Ghaa, Heyvis, and Valo stepped in to find Baku. Posing as common Bounty Hunters, they asked if Baku was hiring people for bounty work. Seeing it as an opportunity to recruit Bounty Hunters for his cause, Baku told them of a doctor who hadn't paid him back the money he was owed. He wanted the doctor dead. Walking into the cantina they were in not long ago, the only doctor they could find the was memorable Big Doc. Talking with him, they convinced Big Doc to open a Puffer Pig farm on the edges of space to help protect him from any threats he may face in the future. Big Doc agreed and left to set up a farm on a small colony world he had just heard about. Returning to Baku, he decided to give them two more jobs to prove their worth before recruiting them. The impatient padawan Ghaa decided that he would end the problem now. He Force pushed Baku onto the ground only to realize that he had just bitten into a cyanide tablet, killing himself to protect his mission. After realizing his death, five commando droids push through back doors and attacked the group. The team was severely injured, but survived the attack. The mission was deemed as a failure and the council ordered the three to return back. Episode III: Jedi Night Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny EPISODE III: JEDI NIGHT It is an era of new war! On the fronts, CLONES, JEDI, and DROIDS fight endlessly for their independent factions. As the wars reaches everyone, HUTTS must choose a side between the heroic warriors of the REPUBLIC and the endless droid armies of the CONFEDERACY OF INDEPENDENT SYSTEMS. On the moon of NAR SHADDAA, young padawan Ghaa races for his safety from a group of armed men, desperately trying to find his masters before it's too late.... Opening Scene: “Get them! Find them and get them!” The running and shuffling down the dark alley lead Ghaa to a local park. He saw two bodies hanging from a statue. “Pssst!” Heyvis pulled Ghaa behind a wall, Valo peeking out as three thugs passed by. “Did you get it?” Heyvis patted down Ghaa to see if he had anything. “Yeah I got it… Next time, don’t make me chase down your Lightsaber. It’s the Red Light Sector, come on.” “Well, you are the new guy…” Heyvis chuckled as he placed his Lightsaber back on his belt. Ghaa just gave him an irritated look. “Both of you cool it, they’re coming back.” Valo peaked his eyes out to see the three thugs. “I want those scumsuckers. If you find them, kill them, and ensure that they don’t escape again. Don’t let them off Nar Shaddaa…” Synopsis: Seeing the threat in front of them, Valo and Heyvis attacked the bunch, Ghaa striking from behind, and pushed past them. They made their way to the Star Cluster Casino and attempted to find any droid allies at all. They stole a keycard from a manager there and found a destroyer droid. They disabled it before the attack and stole its shield. However, a group of droids had marched in but appeared to be malfunctioning and they Jedi convinced the droids to march off the edge in the glory of the Separatist Alliance. They did so with no hesitation and the young Jedi reported a successful mission to their Jedi masters. Season Three - Keepers of Peace Episode IV: Return to Depths Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny EPISODE IV: RETURN TO DEPTHS A new threat emerges in the UNDERWORLD. In the lower levels of CORUSCANT, SEPARATIST extremists have rallied criminals to their side to aid their ongoing plan against the GRAND ARMY OF THE REPUBLIC. As more threats emerge across the galaxy, the JEDI ORDER turns to its Clone allies for aid against the advancing Separatist movement. On the ocean planet of KAMINO, GHAA, VALO, and HEYVIS have been ordered to meet their first ally to help them defeat the growing Confederate rise in the Republic's capital.... Opening Scene: The screen lowers down to Kamino, orbiting it were several Venator and Acclamator warships, fighter patrols and the liking all around as a Consular Class Transport flew past. “Master Sindar, Master Trox, you are cleared for landing at bay fourteen.” A clone voice comes overhead. “Thank you.” Valo says, all three having their Jedi cloaks and hoods up. The shuttle lands as Kamino pours down with rain. They step down as two Clones stand at attention next to the boarding ramp. A Kaminoan approaches. “It is good to see you. I see you’ve made it here safely.” “I don’t tend to call being attacked by a Munificent Frigate safe, but here I am.” Ghaa smiles under his hood. “Do you think this makes my head look big?” Ignoring him, Heyvis says “What do you have for us?” “Please follow me.” The Kaminoan turns and walks away as the two Clones follow behind her, turning and standing at attention by the doors. The three follow through the maze of white walls, entering a dark gray room. Looking down, they could see the Clone trainees below, practicing in the simulations. “You have a group of Clones wishing to have a friendly competition. One of them is your new asset.” “Asset?” Valo raises an eyebrow. “Indeed, Cadet Cara is finishing up officer school right now, and preparing to go to begin the ARC Trooper program shortly. He is being specially trained to deal with the underworld, as your masters have informed me you will be working there more often.” The Kaminoan hands a datapad to a Siniteen. “The names Bric. Yeah, I know Cara. He’s a good Clone. One of the best I’ve seen. Not an easy place to get but he’s earned it. He’s got the highest ratings of the class.” An Arcona approaches. “All Clones are exceptionally good men, Bric.” “Yeah will this one’s the best.” Bric responds before passing a datapad to the Kaminoan as Bric and El-Les begin to leave. Synopsis: After meeting with Cara, the the group decided not to take the challenge. Cara graduated and met with the team as they made their way to Coruscant. They began their mission, meeting with their Wookiee contact Chalkurra, and searched three of Baku's known locations. One being his laboratory, the other his apartment, and the final one was his shop. Ghaa searched the apartment only to find a crazy man known as the "Riddler." Ghaa did not successfully find anything. Heyvis searched the shop and found nothing. Valo, Chalkurra, and Cara had made their way and found the laboratory. They discovered it had a security system and began to find ways around it. Ghaa and Heyvis met with them as well, and they each discovered a tunnel system into the compound. Infiltrating it, they found many disabled droids and what appeared to be intelligence showing the plan to fly a YT-1300 freighter, loaded with Coaxium, into the Senate Tower and cause a massive explosion, destroying the Legislative body and putting the Republic into a critical state. Desperately trying to stop it, the five arrived at the planet Savareen, the last known location where the starship was at. Ghaa, Heyvis, and Valo decided they would make their way to a small company of droids and distract them while Cara and Chalkurra would steal the YT-1300 freighter and pick up the Jedi, escaping from the world. The three Jedi ran into the company, finding a T-series Tactical Droid and many other B-1 Battle Droids. They attacked the group, destroying the AAT that the Tactical Droid was hiding in. Falling back to a cliff face just over the ocean, a YT-1300 lifted up right behind them, turning and showing Chalkurra holding one hand onto the ship, while shooting his bowcaster in the other hand at the droids. The Jedi hopped onto the ship and shut the boarding ramp. Chalkurra ran in and sat down in the co-pilot seat while Cara was piloting the ship. Valo and Ghaa made their way to the guns and began firing at a group of Vultures chasing after them. Being hit by a missile, Heyvis went into the Engine room to check on the damage, only to find several Buzz droids! Heyvis attacked the droids, destroying many of them while Cara's fancy flying dodges many blasts from the vultures. Ghaa and Valo had fired on the vultures, destroying all of them. Making their way out the system, they came across a small fleet of droid ships being lead by none other than General Grievous. It was at this point that Cara coined the ship's name the Shadow's Scepter. Being fired upon by the feet, Cara swooped by while Ghaa dropped a vial of Coaxium into the fleet, heavily damaging the flagship. The group escaped into hyperspace. Upon returned to Coruscant, the group was congratulated by the Council and given the opportunity to keep the Shadow's Scepter as their group ship. Episode V: Guardians of Peace Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny EPISODE V: GUARDIANS OF PEACE A small victory for the REPUBLIC! Three JEDI and their allies have managed to prevent a terror attack on the Republic's capital. As the war rages on, every Jedi is needed on the front. Using their training and the expertise of the Clone Army, the SEPARATIST ALLIANCE needs every advantage it can get. On a planet near the edges of space, Separatist spies attempt to seize control of the rare hyperfuel ISOTOPE-5. To combat this threat, the REPUBLIC sends its Jedi heroes to stop them before it's too late. Opening Scene: The screen lowers down as the Shadow's Scepter flies past the screen aimed at a desert world below. It flies past and lands on the outskirts of a small town. "Alright. This is it. Should be Khalis ahead." Cara leans back. "You're sure this is the place?" Valo says, standing up. "Chal and I checked. It's the place." Cara looks back saying. "Well, let's take a look then shall we?" Heyvis walks out of the cockpit. "Well, we'll take care of the ship. Go ahead." Cara takes off his helmet and begins messing with the controls. "Guys! This place is weird." Ghaa says as they step down the boarding ramp. "I know, I feel it too padawan. It's harmony but... violence." Valo crosses his arms. "Well, let's go." Heyvis says Synopsis: After arriving on Roalia, the three immediately began their search for any Separatist hideouts in the area. Ghaa went out to search for a mount while Heyvis and Valo went to the cantina. Ghaa, finding a group of Dewbacks, rented them and began to mount up. Valo and Heyvis had learned there were known blaster shots somewhere on a moisture vaporator not far from the town. Meeting with Ghaa, Heyvis and Valo mounted up on a Dewback and the three rode off to the location. Eventually finding it, the group found a destroyed 3-P0 series droid. Heyvis decided to pick up the head, only to watch it be flung out of his hands by a blaster shot. Searching for the one who shot at the head, the three noticed the shooter on top of one of the mesas by Khalis. They made their way over, climbing up only to find the mysterious HK-51. They were informed that HK was sent by Republic High Command to join the Jedi in hunting down the "droidbait" bases on the world. HK informed them of twenty different strongholds, but only knew the one on Sunshine Ridge. The four, knowing a name of a location of a base, made contact with local Mountain Men. They were informed of the location of Sunshine Ridge and even given a map of the known area, though much of it still hasn't been explored. They were told to invest in a suit of protection and both Padawan Ghaa and Knight Heyvis purchased environmental gear to help them survive the intense Solar Flares. They were dropped off in the Shadow's Scepter by Cara and Chalkurra while HK, joining the three Jedi, led the way into the canyon containing the stronghold. After much climbing, the group bust down the door of the stronghold, attacking many droids and capturing a Neimodian named Zabhuya Jene. They escorted him out, managing to put him into the cargo hold while they looted the compound. Gaining little to no intelligence, the team left and returned the prisoner to the Republic fleet. Episode VI: Son of Royalty Part I Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny EPISODE VI: SON OF ROYALTY The galaxy falls from order! Many worlds have seceded from the millenia old union, the REPUBLIC, and formed a CONFEDERACY against them. Far reach worlds remain from the conflict for so long. Spies are everywhere. The JEDI must remain in the shadows to avoid conflict. HEYVIS, a young Jedi Knight, rests on the world of ROALIA, but must soon face his DESTINY.... Opening Scene: The screen pans down to the Sunset world Roalia as it zooms in the planet. On the outskirts of Khalis, the colony on Roalia, a YT series freighter, the Shadow Scepter, lies on the flat lands. It changes over to one of the rooms inside as a Pantoran snores very loudly on his bunk, arm laying over the side, stomach down. “Hevyis.” The Pantoran rolls over. “Hevyis.” Hevyis jumps up only to hit his head on the top bunk. “Ow…” He looks over only to see a hooded figure. A blue aura exists around him. “Who’re you?” The figure looks up at him, lowering his hood. “Like you, a Pantoran. Once a Jedi.” “How’d you get in here?” “I am now one with the Force.” The figure smiles. “Your grandfather.” “Grandfather?” “Heyvis, we have little time to talk, it takes much of me to be here. But I must inform you, someone is coming. A Dark figure. Go to the badlands. Enter the temple. Reclaim the Holocron. Save yourself.” “What? Grandfather?!” “Goodbye, flesh of my flesh.” Heyvis rubs his head, a small bump left on his forehead. He puts on his robe and walks out of the room he stayed in. “No Chalkurra. I’m pretty sure that you don’t want those wires to match up. Plan on getting electrocuted?” Cara says as he begins to pop open one of the relays. “Nothing like growing up on Dathomir…” Valo says. All 5 in the room look over, confused and annoyed after hearing about Valo’s childhood on Dathomir. “Anyway, I think we should get a pet.” Ghaa says as he begins to pull a drink from the fridge. “Meatbags are only good when slaughtered and/or Liquidated.” Chalkurra roars at HK-51. “Exclamation: I did not state that you were a meatbag. You are a special meatbag!” Cara sighs as he has heard this for the fourth time. “Guys, you wouldn’t believe what I saw…” Heyvis says, walking hastily into the room. Synopsis: Heyvis informed the crew of what he saw in his dream. The group agreed it was in the best interest of the Republic to find "The Badlands" and retrieve the holocrons. The three Jedi told Cara, HK, and Chalkurra to wait on the ship and keep an eye out while they went to the Badlands. None of them argued. The three went to Khalis and searched for a speeder. Ghaa purchased a speeder and they each filled the speeder with survival supplies. They then spoke with Mountain Men and found the location of the Badlands on their map. They mounted up and flew the speeder to the marked location. They discovered what looked like ancient pillars. Taking weapons and supplies they believed they would need, they each made their way in and found many dead bodies, some downed starships, and strange markings. They made their way to a pyramid-like building in the center of the triangle formation that was a wall-like structure. They looked around and discovered the pyramid was the Tomb of Darth Nox. Vigilantly make their way into the building, they looked around and noticed a central sarcophagus in the middle, surrounded by a walkway separated by a chasm. Noticing two different doors, Valo took the door on the right while Heyvis and Ghaa took the door on the left. Heyvis and Ghaa found what looked like a library. Ghaa began to search the library while Heyvis took another door that led him down a very large flight of stairs. Valo, walking into what looked like a bedroom of sorts, found a double-bladed lightsaber stuck to a desk. He gripped it, trying to take it only to be unsuccessful and instead awoke the spirit of Darth Nox himself. He spoke to Nox who offered him the chance to become his apprentice. Tempted by the offer, he heard the voice of his padawan who was speaking to him through the Force. Ghaa convinced his master to stay to the light, causing Valo to deny the Dark Side. During this, a mysterious figure had made his way to the temple. Heyvis, eventually retrieving two holocrons, finally made his way up the stairs, running into the dark figure who activated a red lightsaber. It was at this moment, Heyvis activated his blade and there was a short standoff between the two. Valo and Ghaa, sensing it within the Force, ran over to the room and saw the figure. They both pulled their blades. It was here that the name of the figure was only "Lord Droxe." Fighting relentlessly, the group barely held off the attacker and escaped. They ran into an army of masked Sith, who charged at them. Valo, stepping outside of the walls, noticed that he could no longer see the army of Sith, pointing it out to his allies that it was a simply a vision. They made their way out, flying back to the Shadow's Scepter. Arriving at the boarding ramp, they took the time to use the holocrons, then stashing them in the specially modified smuggling compartments Heyvis added to the ship. Episode VII: Padawan's Path Part I Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny EPISODE VII: PADAWAN’S PATH The galaxy falls from order! Many worlds have seceded from the millenia old union, the REPUBLIC, and formed a CONFEDERACY against them. On the far reach world of ROALIA, JEDI Padawan GHAA TABBAK relentlessly trains with his master. Little do they know, something within the world is pulling Ghaa. A place far more powerful than they realize.... Opening Scene: The screen pans sideways as a Star Courier exits the sunset world of Roalia. It transfers to a Dark Force User meditating on his bed. “No master. They escaped. I cannot retrieve the holocrons.” Nox: “It will be fine. Let them use the holocrons. They will soon be my apprentices. Soon… I will return beyond death. My body will resurrect, my helmet will once be worn again, and like last time… the Jedi will fall…” The screen switches over to a YT Series freighter. A young Mon Calamari and his master stand near the boarding ramp. The Mon Calamari swings his training stick around multiple times as he stops to breathe. “Another.” “Really master?” Ghaa looked at Valo, irritated. “These gills need to inhale you know.” “I said another.” Valo replies, furrowing his brow. Ghaa takes a drink from his water bottle. He looks up only to see 5 swirling orbs around him. “Am I seeing things?” “Ghaa…” A feminine voice reaches out to him. “I think I’m hearing things too.” “I don’t hear anything.” Valo says. “I think the planet is spinning…” Ghaa says, then collapsing on the ground. In his dream, 5 priestess approach him. “Ghaa…” “Uh…” “It is time Ghaa. Time for a new weapon. A Jedi weapon.” “I don’t get it.” Ghaa rubs his head. “I can’t even feel myself.” “You must find the crystal. Convince your master. Prepare for the war. We will send someone.” “Er… what are you talking about.” “You will know. Find the cave. Reach out with your feelings. Speak to master Heyvis. Train with your master. You will then have the ability to save you and your friends.” “I don’t need saving. I’m a pretty tough fish.” “May the Force be with you…” “GHAA!” Valo continues trying to resuscitate his apprentice. Heyvis stands over him, worried. Cara and Chalkurra stand on the boarding ramp while HK makes a short patrol, scanning the area. Ghaa coughs a little of his water. “Agh! Look, I wasn’t dying!” Synopsis: After awaking from his vision, Ghaa informed his masters of what he saw. Reaching out into the Force, Ghaa found a Convor who he felt a special connection with in the Force. The Convor, leading him to Crystal Canyon, flew down into the canyon. Ghaa, dragging his masters along with him, climbed into the canyon. However, Valo had fallen into the canyon and broke his leg. Heyvis, slowly making his way down, helped Valo hold off a group of Akk Dogs. Ghaa found the entrance to a cave, making his way in and finding a Kyber Crystal, ran out of the cave before its collapse. After hearing another howl from Akk Dogs, Heyvis had called Cara to fly in on the Shadow's Scepter and drop a line to bring Valo up into the ship. Unable to climb up, Valo instead had Heyvis tie a Swiss Seat around him and hooked into the line. Flying over to Khalis, they stopped by a local doctor's office owned by Big Doc. Using his Bushweed Miracle Gel, Big Doc rubbed it onto Valo's leg, healing it almost instantly. Big Doc then decided to join the crew of the Shadow's Scepter. Not too long afterward, a fleet of warships led by the Confederacy of Independent Systems had arrived at the system... Episode VIII: Battle of Roalia Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny EPISODE VIII: BATTLE OF ROALIA Invasion! A massive SEPARATIST attack force has invaded the peaceful colony world of ROALIA, forcing the guardians of KHALIS to face them! Unknown to the citizens of Khalis, the Separatists are after more than just control. The ancient substance, ISOTOPE 5, has been located and sought after by spies! As time draws near for battle, three JEDI must be the only defense between the unprepared settlers and the Separatist armies…. Opening Scene: The screen pans upward as a Providence-class Destroyer zooms past, a large shadow looming over it and the desert world below. Multiple Lucrehulks fly overhead, accompanied by seven munificent frigates. “Yes, Count. But when we finish mining all the Isotope, we will need multiple transports to bring it to all the fleets, then the war will be ours.” A Harch rubs his chin. “And the settlement?” A tall, older man frowns as he finishes speaking. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, I believe that if they learn of our plans… they could pose a great threat to future scientific research. I will have them... annihilated.” “Then see to it. Send the droids.” “Of course… my Lord.” Five droid landing craft lift out of the Providence’s hanger directed toward the planet. It switches over as three Jedi stand out from formerly staring at the sunset, discussing amongst themselves what they should do. “I am just the padawan here, but I’m not useless.” Ghaa speaks up. “No one said you were my apprentice.” Valo looks over to Heyvis. “Look, I think we need to get the Republic in on this.” Cara speaks up. Chalkurra makes a roar. “What’d he say Cara?” Heyvis says. “He thinks we need to evac the people too. How we’ll do both those things is beyond me. Our comms dish is gone and they probably are jamming our transmissions. But… we could get one of those long range communicators, slice in, this guy knows stuff…” Cara nudges over to Heyvis. Synopsis: The group flew their way to the Great Range, climbing up the mountain and contacting the Republic. After hiding out for a while, the Republic fleet arrived, attacking the massive CIS force. Valo, leading the Republic forces, pushed through and took out the majority of the ground force while Heyvis captured the commander from behind. Ghaa, joining the forces in the sky, helped destroy several different vessels owned by the CIS before their retreat. Episode IX: Warrior of Light Part I Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny EPISODE IX: WARRIOR OF LIGHT Desperate times rock the galaxy. Warriors die in the fields of war against the massive droid armies of the CIS. As the newly colonized world, ROALIA, repairs itself from the recent SEPARATIST invasion, fighters-in-training practice against one another in gladiatorial pits. As the three JEDI help the locals clean the city, one warrior must face the challenge against himself…. Opening Scene: The screen pans to the top right as a Venator-Class Star Destroyer blasts into hyperspace. It wipes over to a Zabrak, a Pantoran, and a Mon Calamari lift a MTT piece out of the large tent of Marlow’s junkshop. “Good good! You bring money now, I give you discount!” Ghaa rubs his chin. “You know, I don’t need a discount.” As Ghaa and Marlow begin to talk, a chirp comes from Valo’s helmet. He reaches up and activates it. “Hello?” “Greetings. I know who you are. You are the leader of the Republic liberation force.” “Um… yes.” “I am here to make you an offer.” Valo looked confused. “What is this?” “There arena pits are a wonderful place to make credits… and build a reputation. Bring your friends… I am inviting you to a feast at my personal residence. Come to Marlow’s Drop.” “Wait, you didn’t explain anything.” “I will explain in person, trust me.” Synopsis: Heading over to Marlow's Drop, the three fell down and barely survived the drop, finding a very large city built in to the cliff face over the ocean. They made their way up and met with a wealthy Mandalorian named Cynan Beroya. He offered them a opportunity to fight in his arena pit for a large sum of credits in exchange to help gain popularity for his arena. They took it, fighting a group of Akk Dogs, a Sand Demon, and an Acklay. They each gained 15,000 credits each. Episode X: Farewell to Peace Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny EPISODE X: FAREWELL TO PEACE Peace ends on the OUTER RIM! Due to the galactic war, many HUTTS, criminal syndicates, and terrorists seek opportunity to control independant worlds. On the far reach world of ROALIA, three JEDI are the only defense between war and the peaceful colonists of KHALIS. As the GUARDIANS OF KHALIS rest peacefully, a criminal army speeds its way to the unprepared world…. Opening Scene: The screen pans downward to the desert world of Roalia. A shadow passes through it as a large ship covers much of the light reflecting off the world. Three small fighters launch out of its hangar, flying past the screen down to the world. It switches over to the resting Jedi in their main room. A large ringing plays over the ship’s holocommunicator. “I’m not answering this one. Not again.” Cara chuckles as he gestures for Heyvis to answer. “WELL I GOT YOU!” Big Doc gets up and stumbles over and presses on a few buttons. “This is the Biggest Doc!” Big Doc chuckles. “Master Jedi? Are you there! We need help, fast!” “No, this is Big Master Jedi Doc!” “Ugh… yes, this is Valo.” “Master Jedi!” The mayor ducks as a minor explosion goes off in the distance. “Some fighters are attacking the city! Their demanding a ransom! We don’t have the money they want and I need your help!” “We’re on our way!” Heyvis and Ghaa stand up. “Please, hurry!” Synopsis: Season Four - Rise of the Separatists Prelude: Shadow of the Ancients Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny SHADOW OF THE ANCIENTS It is a new era of war! Over a millenia of peace has ended, sparking a new war that rages across the galaxy. On the edges of the galaxy, SEPARATIST spies attempt to seize control of rare hyperfuels, causing much struggle on the OUTER RIM. On the small colony world ROALIA, the REPUBLIC has dispatched three young JEDI to combat the rise of confederacy on the edges of known space.... Opening Scene: The screen pans downward to show a YT-1300 freighter as it zooms past, pursued by three Vulture droids. “Are you ever going to shoot back?!” Cara yells as he punches Chalkurra in the shoulder. “Can you boost weapon power?” Chalkurra gives a soft roar as the ship rocks from blaster fire. “Shields got that one!” A voice comes over the system comms. “Nice one Ghaa! Just try to keep those shields running!” “Look guy, I don’t think this is normal for ships.” “Statement: Manipulating the shields has somehow managed to keep the ship from being destroyed, master.” The Shadow’s Scepter rolls over as the dorsal cannon fires and hits one of the vultures, exploding it in a fireball. “Ha, got ya!” Valo yells. “Well, if Cara wouldn’t mind stabilizing the ship, I could hit one of these things!” Heyvis yells into the headpiece. “Wanna try this Heyvis?” There’s silence across the comm. “Didn’t think so!” “HEY! HEY! HEY! YOU’RE THROWING MY BUSHWEED AROUND!” Big Doc stumbles into Ghaa. “Hey! Hey! Hey! You’re getting your disgusting body on me!” Ghaa smirks as he continues to try to manipulate the shields. “Just... get those last two Vultures before we stop at the enclave!” Synopsis: After barely escaping the two remaining Vultures, Ghaa, Valo, and Heyvis spoke with Draag about a mission. Meeting with their two contacts, WAC A4-6 and Hondo Ohnaka, they were informed that there was a crashed vessel in the Badlands on Roalia. They made their way into the Badlands, finding it was not the same environment they remembered it being. Walking into the Tomb, they found that two doors and hallways from before were missing. They walked further into the tomb, finding the Throne Room of Dark Nox. Speaking with Nox's spirit, they denied joining him. Nox grew angry, using Force Lightning on them and putting them into a vision. Nox showed them the world of his humble beginnings, Dromund Kaas. He then gave them a vision, showing them a man in a full suit, helmeted, activating a red Cross Guard Lightsaber (Kylo Ren). Fighting him, they vanquished the villain, then returning to the tomb. Ghaa, afraid for his life, ran out onto the mesa to find Droxe standing there, waiting for him. Dueling Droxe and defeating him, Valo, Heyvis, and Ghaa chased after Droxe to notice he had escaped. The vision ended, showing the Badlands entry they were at before. Ghaa, running to his contacts, ran into them and informed them they found the cargo. They received their share, returning to the enclave. However, Nox, speaking to his apprentice, had resurrected his body, wearing his famous helmet once again, dawning a new enemy on the young Jedi...Category:Force and Destiny Category:Games